


Displacement

by stxrwxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Short Drabble, Spoilers, bffz, lots of sad times, luke feels the ripples of the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrwxrs/pseuds/stxrwxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sandstorm drowning him, Luke Skywalker feels the ripples wash over him as he is left to mourn alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> hurts hurts hurts

 He can sense it. Like an earthquake. Like a storm. The essence ripples through the galaxy, waves crashing to a never ending storm of loneliness that reaches him. The man has to stop to catch his breath, like a whipping wind the ripple steals the air out of his lungs. A light has left the sky. 

 “Han,” his voice cracks, rusty from it’s little use within the time he’s been here. Luke Skywalker’s body shifts as the unifying force within him goes cold. He sees fires striking in every star that illuminates the night sky. 

 The man who fought by his side, who gave him an escape from his once dreary life, who gave him clothes when he had none, who loved him and his sister with a loyal heart of gold, was no more. 

 “Forgive me,” Luke bites back sobs as he falls to his knees. “Leia,” the Jedi Master’s head ducks, “I’m sorry.” 

 A tear runs down the old man’s face as he pulls his hood above his head. He begins to meditate, the pain is overwhelming his body and he needs an outlet. Agony pulses through his veins like ignited flames. The last Jedi can hear his pulse rushing, his heart pounding in his chest with a question that he already knows the answer for. 

 Luke sucks a breath in, the cold air filling his lungs and causing them to burn; he steadies himself. Creating a steady rhythm, his body begins to regulate, his blood no longer boiling with grief and undirected anger. The elderly Skywalker stays still through the rest of the night, his eyes finally rising with the morning sun as he looks out onto the daybreak. 

 The man stands and releases a sigh he has been holding in for far too long. When he was a child, he learned quick that standing still amidst a sandstorm would result in him being swallowed whole. While his surroundings are now far different, his circumstances are not. 

 His thoughts are torn away as a familiar sound ripples through the crisp air. Suddenly, Luke knows exactly what he is sensing, who is sensing.  _ ‘With the loss of one life, another will redeem itself,’  _ Obi-Wan had once said over him, ‘ _ From the ashes of death, hope will rise.’  _

__ Luke suppresses a grin at the sight of the Corellian freighter ship zooming over the mountains of his new home. And with beginning of a new story, Luke says goodbye to the soul of the best friend he has ever had.


End file.
